


Closed Doors

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Stars, deep talks, quiet night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: You ever wonder what was going on behind closed doors, especially when Tailgate and Cyclonus share a room. Ever wonder why Cyclonus stares out the window? Why Tailgate stays at the bar more than his friend? Enjoy this fluff.(If you point out any mistakes let me know in the comments please!)





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff, and deep talks. This was cranked out in like an hour while I was talking to my crush so Tailgate I FEEL YOU.

Swerves was always nice, talking with the other mechs and learning so much from them, and of course the drinks. But one could only handle so much of cheesy jokes and stories of the massive war that you weren’t part of. He knew he should learn everything he could about it, but sometimes he just wanted something familiar to him.

He knew the code, entering it on the keypad and watching the door to his ‘home’, once again seeing a tall dark figure staring out the window. “Hi, Cyclonus.” He half mumbled, feeling smaller as he walked in.

The taller jumped a little, turning away from the window, his arms as always folded. “Good evening.”

Tailgate waved weakly at him, sitting on his berth, swinging his legs, staring out the window. Cyclonus turned back to the window, Tailgate saw their reflections faintly in the stars. Cyclonus wasn’t his choice of a partner to share a room with, not after being dropped while half transformed. But the menacing mech grew on him, he found himself at ease with Cyclonus, not having to always smile or pay attention to him, comfortable even. They were somewhat around the same age, even if the taller liked to act like he was older, they weren’t there for the war. And they were lost.

Tailgate liked to think that he grew on Cyclonus as much as Cyclonus grew on him, he gave Tailgate confidence, and protection. Something a lower class mech would never have. “How was Swerve’s?” Cyclonus broke the silence, something not like him.

“Oh it was fine, kinda slow, but the usual, bad jokes and drunk mechs.”

Cyclonus lightly smiled for a split second before it once again slipped away.

“Cyclonus?” Tailgate finally spoke up, stopping his legs from swinging.

“Hmm?”

“Why do you stare out the window?” He asked, pulling his legs up and hugging them, resting his helm on his knees.

Cyclonus blinked, letting his arms fall at his sides. “They’re familiar, something that’ll always be there. I used to think they were the only thing I had left of our Cybertron.”

Tailgate turned his attention back to the stars. “They’re pretty.”

“Why do you always go there, to Swerve's?” Cyclonus asked, not wanting the conversation to just die off like the rest.

He stared at his peds, hanging off the side of his berth. “There’s so much I’ve missed, so much I can do now. Back home that wouldn’t have ever happened, I could never go to a public bar, or even talk to half of those mechs. I would be arrested for even spending a night with you.”

Cyclonus vented. “I wasn’t happy with my life back then either.”

He jumped at that, startled.

“I was a soldier, Galvatron’s personal bodyguard.” He seemed to have a deeper frown the usual. “I know my life compared to your’s was ‘better’ but not for the price other’s had paid, neither of us had a choice back then, we were forced to do what we were made for.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, offlined his optics. “I wish the war didn’t have to happen, it tore us apart, but it always gives us a chance to do what we want.”

Tailgate waited, unable to think of a response to that.

Cyclonus turned around, sitting on his own berth. “You remember what I taught you?”

He nodded.

“Good, don’t forget it, Tailgate you’re more than what anyone thinks.” He stated before laying down and slipping into recharge.

Tailgate stared at his friend, knowing if he had a mouth it would’ve been grinning. “Not bad Tailgate.” He mumbled to himself, laying down, staring at the ceiling, surprised to find that his frame was hotter the normal. He squirmed, knowing what this feeling was and who had caused it, this wasn’t the first instance. He hated crushes. 


End file.
